1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel structure.
2. Description of Related Art
In many kinds of flat displays, it is obvious that the display panel generally has a shape of rectangle. As shown in FIG. 1, the dummy pixel circuit provided on a rectangular display panel usually consists of dummy gate lines in cooperation with data lines or dummy data lines in cooperation with gate lines for forming the dummy pixel unit structure 91. However, when there is a need to provide different shape of display panel structure, the above dummy pixel circuit is not suitable.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a free shaped display panel structure, without being limited in rectangular display panel structure, so that different dummy pixel unit structure can be arranged on the free shaped display panel structure so as to provide the effect of electrostatic discharge protection.